warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy
Brightspirit's Mercy is a play enacted by various high school drama students during a fundraiser in Russelville, Arkansas.Listed in the events of the day here: http://www.brightspiritrelieffund.com/schedule.html Inspiration :The character Brightspirit was originally created as a memorial to a girl named Emmy Cherry, who had died on February 5, 2008, along with her parents, when a tornado struck her home.Revealed at http://www.brightspiritrelieffund.com/index.htm She was said to be the greatest fan of Warriors and made all of her family read the books.Revealed at http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/3487 When Vicky heard the tragic news, she decided that Emmy deserved to have a place in the books she loved so much, thus creating the character Brightspirit to honor the deceased girl along with her parents.Revealed at http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/ Cast The cast is as follows.Revealed in the official script on WarriorsWish ThunderClan Firestar: leader Brambleclaw: deputy Lionblaze: warrior Hollyleaf: warrior Jaypaw: apprentice medicine cat ShadowClan Blackstar: leader Russetfur: deputy WindClan Onestar: leader Ashfoot: deputy Whitetail: warrior Breezepaw: Whitetail's apprentice RiverClan Leopardstar: leader Mistyfoot: deputy StarClan Brightspirit: warrior Braveheart: warrior Shiningheart: warrior Plot :"Brightspirit's Mercy" is a small play written by Cherith Baldry. It revolves around three StarClan spirits, and how they teach Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze that The Warrior Code isn't everything. :The play begins on a "bitterly cold night", during a Gathering in leaf-bare. After Leopardstar remarks that they should finish before they freeze to death, Blackstar admits severe weakness by saying ShadowClan is starving to death. The other Clans all agree that they are starving, with the exception of ThunderClan who wisely say they are being challenged to find food when in reality, they are not. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze have a brief argument about whether or not this was a wise decision, before Jaypaw comes over. Lionblaze explains to Jaypaw that Hollyleaf is worried about a battle with the other Clans, before being interupted by Brambleclaw. The Gathering ends early due to the fact she-cats would never risk having kits in such cold weather. Lionblaze states that "ThunderClan is the best; we win again" before the scene changes. :The next scene begins at ThunderClan camp at dawn. Jaypaw is concerned about the other Clans and if they have enough food, but is told by Brambleclaw that "it's not our problem." Jaypaw heads down to the lake, and attempts to speak with Rock using the stick. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze find Jaypaw as he is attempting to speak with Rock, but he accuses them of following him. As they begin to argue, Brightspirit, Braveheart and Shiningheart appear from behind them. However, only Jaypaw can see the spirits. :Brightspirit and Shiningheart ask Jaypaw to aid the other Clans, but Jaypaw insists that he couldn't because it is not part of the Warrior Code. Braveheart argues by telling Jaypaw that they don't do everything by the code, such as eating and drinking. After introducing Hollyleaf and Lionblaze to the spirits, they convince him to help the other Clans. Lionblaze then accuses the spirits of being ShadowClan, saying that "they are trying to weaken ThunderClan so their favorites can invade." Jaypaw then knows that they must feed the other Clans until Newleaf comes. After barely convincing his littermates, Jaypaw and his siblings prepare to hunt for the other Clans. :Scene Three begins with the cats hunting, then head towards WindClan because they are the closest to ThunderClan. They stop at the border, and wait for the next patrol to come. The patrol then arrives, with Ashfoot, Whitetail and Breezepaw. Breezepaw accuses them of stealing WindClan's prey, and begins to quarrel with Lionblaze. Ashfoot questions the cats, before taking the gift, telling Breezepaw that it is the best prey they have seen in moons. Breezepaw says that he is not eating any of the fresh-kill the ThunderClan cats brought, though Ashfoot orders him to take it all back to camp. As the patrol leaves, the ThunderClan cats begin to head back to camp. Jaypaw pauses, and briefly speaks with Brightspirit before leaving. The play ends with the trio of StarClan cats discussing Jaypaw and the difficult path ahead of him. Trivia *The play was possibly originally called 'Kittypet Blood' as this is the title shown in the pdf. properties. See Also *Character List *Cliffnotes External Links *The script on warriorcats.com *More information about Emmy Cherry and why Brightspirit was created *Brightspirit Relief Fund References and Citations Category:Short Stories Category:Brightspirit's Mercy